


It's Us Against The World

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Chat Noir is always there for Ladybug. Will she be able to return the favour when he finds himself in quite a predicament?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 289





	It's Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> I've rediscovered another song I used to love almost 20 years ago (wow) and I hadn't realised how powerful the lyrics were until that moment. And the idea formed in my mind, especially when listening to that small part I've quoted here. I often think about this actually. How much I want Marinette to be there for Adrien when that moment comes. He'd need her.  
> I hope you like it!

_I hope someday, if you've lost your way_

_You could turn to me, like I turn to you_

_(Mel C - I Turn To You)_

Ladybug could feel something heavy in the air that night. It wasn't the weather although she couldn't see the stars because of dark clouds and a thick mist. She felt it not only in the air but in her heart too. She’d never believed in premonitions but what she felt was really strange. No matter what she did, she couldn’t shake it off.

Her only hope was that as usual her kitty would make her feel better. She smiled in spite of the heaviness in her heart. Yes. Chat always managed to help her overcome whatever it was that was troubling her. When she was too tired, felt bad about something or it just became too much, she knew she could turn to him. He was the only one who truly understood the weight of her responsibilities, how the lies and hiding sometimes became too much. With him, she could share her worries. Her superhero ones. And not only.

She’d always known how important it was to keep their identities a secret. And she was very careful about that. But somehow they’d found a way around it. She sometimes realised she was asking for advice about everyday things. She knew she couldn’t reveal too much, but the truth was she valued his opinion so she needed it. And somehow, he’d always managed to help her. To say the right thing, to offer a solution or just comfort. She had a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear. Always. All this in addition to him being there to encourage her when she faltered, when she lost hope, in the darkest moments, in the toughest battles. She was lucky she had the best partner one could ask for. 

So, while she was frightened by the dark feeling weighing on her mind, she looked forward to seeing him. His mere presence was comfort enough sometimes.

But the moment she saw him on that roof, his head hanging, a hand nervously raking his hair, an invisible weigh on his shoulders, she knew. This time their roles would be reversed. He looked very much in need of a helping hand. She’d never seen him look so forlorn, so hopeless. So unlike himself, she realised.

He was her solid rock. Her sunny kitten that could brighten the darkest day. He was the epitome of optimism and brightness. And yet, there he was, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. 

“Chat,” she said cautiously, not wanting to startle him. Usually he could feel her coming, his unnatural senses giving away her presence even when she didn’t want it to be known. But now he was too lost in his own dark thoughts, kitty ears flat against his hair, not registering her silent footsteps. 

He didn’t even react to her voice. This was serious. Her presence usually affected him instantly. He’d be up and smiling and bowing and rattling off his usual compliments and endearments. This felt so wrong. She was so used to the effect she had on him that she didn’t know what to do. 

And then he just turned toward her and she gasped. His eyes, the bright, glowing eyes, so full of love and adoration for her, were empty. He was looking at her, but she doubted she was seeing her. There was no emotion in his eyes. His face looked frozen, as if made of stone. 

Whatever had happened, it was serious. Something with someone very close to him. His mum? His dad? She could only guess. But it was serious.

She didn’t know if she could help in any way. How could she? He looked like he needed much more serious help than anything she could offer. He looked like he was in shock. She felt her stomach twist. She raised a hand and gently laid it on his shoulder. 

He was trembling. And while he seemed frozen, he reacted to the contact, a soft moan escaping his lips. 

Her poor kitty, she thought, her heart going out to him. She didn’t have to stop to consider what she was about to do. She just wrapped her arms around him, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder and rocked him gently. She felt his hands grasp her hips, desperately looking for something to hold on to. Her hand got tangled in his hair, holding him close. A sob racked his whole body.

“Hush. I’m here,” she said simply. She felt her eyes fill with tears. It was so disconcerting to see him like that. 

But she had to be strong for him. No matter what was wrong with him, she could be there for him, she promised herself. Her kind, gentle and brave partner needed her. She’d do her best to help him. Or just let him know he had her. And hope it would be enough. 

She felt him relax against her after a while. She kept brushing his hair with her fingers though. She found the motion was soothing for her as well as for him. 

“Thank you,” she heard his hoarse voice.

“No need to thank me, kitty. I’m always here for you,” she said and felt him sigh against her.

“I know who Hawk Moth is,” he said, finally looking at her with sad eyes. For a moment she was confused. Wasn’t this a reason to rejoice? If they knew who he was, they had a better chance of defeating him. Why the sadness? Unless…

“It’s someone you know? Someone close to you?” she whispered, already dreading the answer. What would it mean for them, for their mission?  
“Yes,” he said, still holding her gaze. He was trying to tell her something, she realised. If he knew who Hawk Moth was and it was someone he cared for, why wasn’t he with that person? He knew what it meant for that person if they revealed them. Did it mean that he wouldn’t help that person? That he was siding with her, no matter what?

“I’m loyal to you, m’lady. To you and the fact that we know what’s right. We have a duty,” he said as if reading her mind.

She didn’t think it was possible for her to feel like that. She was relieved but also amazed. She considered the state she’d found him in. Obviously, he was deeply shaken by that revelation. And yet, here he was. He really was the best partner. The least she could do was let him tell her when he was really ready to. 

She hugged him again, to comfort him and herself. They stood like that for a while. Maybe this would be their last peaceful moment before the final battle, she thought. And no one knew what the outcome of that one would be, so they could at least enjoy this while it lasted. 

“It’s my dad,” she heard him whisper and her heart sank. How could she ask him to turn against his own father? How could he do it willingly?

“I’m sorry, Chat,” she said sincerely. She wished with all her heart she could protect him from this pain. From everything that was about to happen. He didn’t deserve any of that. 

‘You know what this means. If I tell you who he is…” he trailed off. 

Yes. She did. His identity would be compromised. There was no way around that. She tightened her hold on him.

“It doesn’t matter. If we’re about to face Hawk Moth, it wouldn’t be a problem,” she said. Still, she hadn’t imagined learning who he was like that. Against his will, forced by circumstances out of their control. 

“He fooled us, you know,” he said, some determination back in his voice. The betrayal and the lies giving him strength. 

She waited patiently. 

“But he didn’t expect that his own son would get on his trail. He thought he’d fooled Chat Noir, but I know better now.”

She tried not to assume, although they hadn’t had that many suspicions about this. Only one, to be precise. And she remembered how shaken he’d been by the mere suggestion back then. It all made sense. This would mean…

“It’s Gabriel Agreste,” came his resigned reply. He was giving her more than Hawk Moth’s identity. His father’s. This meant she was holding none other than Adrien. Her heart broke anew for him. Poor Adrien.

His head shot up suddenly, eyes wide. What was it now? Was there anything else? Wasn’t this bad enough?

“I just realised I probably know Mayura too. God! I was even more stupid than I thought. They’d both been under my own roof all this time.”

Nathalie, she thought. No wonder he looked so devastated. She knew he cared about her very much. And this practically left him completely alone, if his closest people turned out to be his enemies. What did he have, his bodyguard? And no one knew where his loyalty lay. No, this wouldn’t do. She had to show him she was there for him, no matter what. That it didn’t matter that they’d turned out to be the bad guys. She loved him. It would have to be enough. 

“I didn’t know, I swear,” he whispered, startling her. His voice was thick with tears again.

“Of course, Adrien,” she rushed to reassure him. It had never even crossed her mind to accuse him of protecting them or hiding them. He was too honest for that. Despite everything, she still felt a thrill as she said his name.

Adrien, her Adrien, was there with her, her partner. Too many feelings were battling for her attention. But she didn’t have time to panic or feel elated now. 

“What are we going to do?” he asked. She didn’t want to ask for details about how he’d found out now. This could wait. But it was heart-warming how he always trusted her to have a plan. To have a solution. To help him. And she had to. Now more than ever. So much was at stake.

“Do you know why…” She couldn’t say it. It was hard to wrap her head around it. What could possibly justify all the things Hawk Moth had been doing?

Then it hit her. Obviously, Gabriel cared very much about his wife. Did this have anything to do with her? She was sure the same thought had crossed Adrien’s mind too. God, this was terrible.

“I don’t know. I don’t care,” he said, as much for her benefit as for his own. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing he could say can sway me,” he said, trying to sound confident, but she knew better. Would he be able to resist in the face of his dad or his mum? He must be afraid of the same thing. 

“We’d act first and ask later. I don’t want to risk falling into his clutches. I don’t want to listen to the insane lies he’d been telling himself.” he admitted.

“Do you think he would…?” she asked, horrified. 

“Do anything to his own son? Who knows. I’d never think him capable of doing all the horrible things Hawk Moth has done, so this shows how little I know him,” he said, sounding bitter.

She couldn’t imagine anything sadder than that. To have no faith in his own father, to expect the worst.

She had to do something. 

“Adrien,” she started. Hesitated. She reminded herself that this wasn’t just for her. She was doing it for him. He had to know that there was at least one person who still loved him. Who would do anything for him. Because she wanted this for him - to free him from his father’s toxic influence, to right what was wrong. She didn’t know what would happen to Adrien once his father and possibly Nathalie were defeated. But she knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be alone. She planned on being there with him, whether he liked it or not.

She found him looking at her, waiting for her to finish what she’d started. She had to do it.

“I love you,” she whispered. She saw his eyes widen again. But this time he wasn’t scared or shocked. Just surprised. And happy, she could tell.

“How?” he asked, suddenly cautious. She couldn’t blame him. This was very out of the blue for him.

“You barely know me as Adrien,” he would think that, yes.

“Well, let’s say I know you better than you think, I’m closer than you expect,” she said, trying hard not to blush. Here came nothing. 

He blinked, trying to make sense of what she’d told him. Then a smile split his face. It was so unexpected. So at odds with his mood only seconds ago. 

“Then I guessed right,” he said in wonder. 

She had no idea what he meant but couldn’t resist smiling at him. 

“I thought it was you but Plagg told me to forget my suspicions unless I wanted to give him up,” he explained. She understood now. He hadn’t been as blind as her. She’d never once thought that Adrien could be Chat, she thought sadly. She’d been so unfair to him. Refusing to see the same kindness, honesty and loyalty that she loved in Adrien in Chat. 

“But you fooled me too. I don’t know how you pulled that stunt with Multimouse, but it worked,” he said, looking away.

“You know it was necessary. I’m sorry. I never knew you’d been so close to figuring it out,” she said, hand cupping his cheek, making him look at her again.

“It doesn’t matter now. All you need to know is that I love you and I’m not leaving you. We’re in this together,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. 

She saw his eyes soften, the familiar adoration filling them. His easy acceptance amazed her. His soul was so pure. It was such a pity that he had to suffer so much, that life had to test his good nature at every turn. 

“I love you, Marinette,” he said, smiling as he said her name.

She moved without realising it. Her lips sealing his in a searing kiss. She’d never expected she could be so bold. But with everything they’d been through, everything they’d realised, it made sense. She needed this and knew that he did too. His reaction told her she was right. He straightened up and leaned into her, kissing her back. There was an edge of desperation to his kiss. But it was still sweet and gentle. So like him.

When they separated, she sighed. 

“This will be hard, we have to accept this. But we can do it together. We have friends to help us if we need it. We have the advantage of knowing who he is without him realising it. We also know him better than he’d think, although I’d hate to take advantage of that. You shouldn’t have to do this. Face your father and convince him that what he’d been doing is wrong. But there is no way around that. So we’ll figure it out. Just remember you’ll be ok. We’ll be ok. Don’t worry about that,” she said, trying to convince herself too. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was thinking about writing this, I remembered this art by TheFalseVyper for LadyNoir July. It made me so sad and it goes with my story, so here it is. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAl-gQKWwAIIov_?format=jpg&name=4096x4096


End file.
